It's a Boy!
General Wolf's egg is about to hatch, so she decides to go check on it, and a baby dragon hatches from the egg, and Wolf gives him a diaper. During the elimination, Lion is eliminated, Zebra then notices Dragon, and Wolf says she forgot to feed him, and she feeds him space food, which he loves. The challenge is to ask questions to some people out of the eliminated contestants and Penguin, and if they get the question right, it's a point for you. Everyone is asking eliminated contestants their questions. But Bat suddenly turned super happy 24/7. Bat tells Wolf that she's not emo anymore, and Wolf tells about caring for Dragon's egg, and tells Bat that the egg was gold and blue, and Bat knows that a gold and blue egg is a baby of the "destructive one", and when Wolf asks who the destructive one is, Bat is too scared to even mention her name. When Zebra asks if she looks better than Panda, Panda says herself looks "1 googal times better". The two then get in a fight. Penguin announces that because it was a tie, nobody wins immunity. Then a giant who is only seen skirt-down says that she found where he is and that she can use him for her plans. Plot The egg Wolf kept is about to hatch, so she decides to go check on it. Then, a baby dragon hatches from the egg, and Wolf thinks he's cute, but she thinks he needs a diaper, so she gives him a diaper, which makes him look even cuter according to Wolf. During the elimination, Zebra is safe because she had immunity, Wolf got 1 vote, and before Penguin can tell who's eliminated, Dragon cries about food, and Penguin thinks it's a joke and tells whoever's doing it to shut their piehole. Lion is out with 3 votes, and Alien is safe with 2 votes. Lion waves bye, and Dragon continues crying. Zebra goes to see what all the crying is, and confronts Dragon. Wolf tells Zebra to back off, and says she forgot to feed him, and she wants to give him space food, and Zebra wants Wolf to feed him something else, because she thinks space food tastes bad, and Wolf feeds it to him anyway, and he loves it. The challenge is announced to be a contest seeing how well some of the eliminated contestants + Penguin know you, so you'll ask them questions, and if they get it right, you get a point. Zebra goes first, because she won last challenge. Zebra asks Bat how good her outfit is, and Bat says the outfit is amazing, and Zebra says the answer is "correct", and is proud because Bat smiled for once. Bat says she's not emo anymore, and she's now always happy. Zebra gets a point, and Alien gets to go second, because he placed 2nd in last challenge. Alien asks Beary how big his foot is and Beary says that no one cares and he doesn't know. Alien announces Beary is wrong and that his foot is 7.8 inches. Beary says he's not sure if foot size matters, but Alien's foot size is good to know. Alien doesn't get any points, and that Wolf gets to go third because she placed 3rd last challenge. Wolf asks Badger a true-or-false question, she loves loves loves pink, while Dragon hides behind her. Badger says true, because "she seems to love pink". Wolf says that Badger is wrong, and that her favorite color is amber. Bat comes up and says hi to Wolf, and announces that she's no longer an emo, and that she's a new person. Wolf then shows Bat the thing that hatched from the blue and gold egg, Dragon, and Bat knows a blue and gold egg is related to "the destructive one" and that the egg is dangerous. Wolf asks who the "destructive one" Bat's talking about is, and Bat says she's too scared to even mention her name. Wolf gets no points, and Zebra asks Panda if she looks better than Panda. Panda says that she looks better than Zebra, and Zebra asks if Panda's stupid, and that she looks better than Zebra, and Panda says she looks better than Zebra, and then the two get in a physical fight. Zebra doesn't get any points, and Alien asks Lion how wide his foot is. Lion says that no one cares, but he'd say 4 inches wide, and Lion is correct. Alien gets a point, and finally, Wolf asks Penguin if she's right-handed, left-handed, or ambidextrous. Penguin says left-handed because he's seen Wolf write with her left hand. Wolf then signs her name on a sheet with signatures of all other contestants, and Penguin announces that nobody wins because it was a tie. Then a mysterious woman only seen skirt-down says she's "found where he is and now she can use him for her plans". Transcript Egg: (Softly) peep peep! Wolf: Oh, the egg is almost hatched! I HAVE to go check on it! Egg: Peep! Wolf: I wonder what will hatch from the egg! (Egg hatches) Wolf: Oh, it hatched! Now let's see what hatched from the egg! Aw! A baby dragon! It's so cute! But it can't go out like this! It's undignified! Now let's see, it's a boy! So I have a blue diaper for him! (So...) Wolf: Now he looks even cuter! Penguin: Time for elimination time! Zebra had immunity, so she's safe! Zebra: Fat bet! Penguin: Wolf got 1 vote, so she's safe! Wolf: Yeah! Dragon: Waaaaa! Penguin: So out of Alien and Lion... Lion: No no no! Penguin: Lion is... Dragon: (loud) Waaaaa! Me very hungry! Penguin: I kindly ask whoever's making those crybaby jokes... to please shut your piehole! Anyway, Lion is out with 3 votes! Alien only got 2 votes! Alien: I knew this'd happen! Lion: Noooo! I lost just like sister! Bye everyone! Don't lose your souls! (After Lion left...) Dragon: Waaaa! Is anyone gonna feed me! Zebra: What is all this crying?! Oh, you were crying? I've never seen you before! You hatched from that egg I stole from Wolf and she got back, didn't you? Wolf: Hey back off from him, Zebra! Oh heavens! I forgot to feed him! Luckily, I have some space food! Zebra: Are you crazy? That stuff tastes awful? Why would you feed it to him? Wolf: Well, only he knows if he'll like it! (Dragon loves space food) Would you like some space food! Yes you would! Dragon: Ooh! Space food taste so yummy! Penguin: Okay, challenge time! So there are 5 eliminated contestants plus me, so we're going to see how well we know you! So you'll ask us questions, and if we get it right, you get a point! Most points out of 2 questions each wins! Let's start. Zebra, since you won the last challenge, you'll go first by asking Bat, the first eliminated contestant a question! Zebra: Okay, how good is this outfit? Bat: OMG, absolutely amazing! Zebra: You got it right, also, you smiled for once! I'm proud of you! Bat: Thank you! I'm not emo anymore! I'm just always happy! Penguin: 1 point for Zebra! Now, Alien, since you came 2nd, ask Beary a question! Alien: *sigh* I don't wanna ask Beary a question... but if I must I will! So Beary, um, how big is my foot? Beary: Um, no one cares... and I um, dunno! Alien: WRONG! My foot is 7.8 inches! Beary: Um, OK, I'm sure if foot size matters, but, good to know. Penguin: No points for Alien! Now, Wolf, since you got 3rd, you'll ask Badger a question! Dragon: (thinking and hiding behind Wolf) Stranger Danger! Wolf: Okay! True or false! I love-love-love pink! Badger: I'd say true! You seem to love pink! Wolf: Wrong! I despise pink! My favorite color is amber! Bat: Yo, Wolf! What up? It's so nice to see you again! Oh, I'm no emo! I'm a new person now! Wolf: That's nice, Bat! I've done something good too! Bat: Yeah? Wolf: I'm taking care of a baby dragon that hatched from a gold and blue egg! Bat: Wait? A blue and gold egg? That's dangerous! What hatched from that egg is a baby of the destructive one! Wolf: Who is this "destructive one" your talking about? Bat: I'm to terrified to even mention her name! Penguin: No points for Wolf! Zebra, ask Panda a question! Zebra: KK! Now, I look better than you, right? Panda: No way! I look 1 googal times better! Zebra: Are you *BLEEP* stupid?! I look infinty times better than every girl here! Panda: No, I look better! Zebra: Really? Fight me! Panda: OKAY! I WILL! (Panda and Zebra fight) (After the fight ended...) Penguin: No points for Zebra! Alien, ask Lion something! Alien: So Lion, how wide is my foot! Lion: Um, no one cares, but I'd say 4 inches wide. Alien: Correctumundo! My foot is 4 inches wide! Penguin: 1 point for Alien! Finally, Wolf, ask me, Penguin a question! Wolf: Okey Dokey! Now, Penguin, am I a lefty, right, or ambi? Penguin: Well, I've seen you write with your left hand, so I guess your left-handed! Wolf: Yep! I'm a lefty! Would you like me to sign something? Penguin: I have signatures from every other contestant but you! Wolf: (signs autograph sheet) Okay! Penguin: Perfect! 1 point for Wolf! Nobody wins immunity because it's a tie! Everyone: Aw! Penguin: (sarcastic) That was polite! Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character who should go! Write in 1 to eliminate Alien, 2 to eliminate Wolf, and 3 to eliminate Zebra! Mysterious Lady: Ah, finally, I've found where he is! Now I can use him for my plans! Mwahaha! Trivia This episode marks the debut of Dragon This episode's challenge is the opposite of TBFAMY 6's challenge, as in this episode, the remaining players ask the eliminated players questions, and in TBFAMY 6, it's the other way around. As confirmed by YoungArtist79, Bat is no longer emo because she got hit in the head with a brick. Category:Episodes Category:S2 episodes